You Might Think That
by britwriter
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Voldemort, Severus Snape has high political ambitions, already obtaining the role of Chief Whip. When Minister Arthur Weasley refuses to promote him to a higher office, Snape starts to plan revenge, aiming to take over the Minister job instead. Based on the BBC series House of Cards and partly the US remake. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights nor make any profits from this story.

**_Nothing lasts forever. Even the longest, most glittering reign must come to an end someday._**

Kingsley Shacklebolt had finally stepped down as Minister of Magic. A unifying figure, a strong leader since the end of the war. He had ended the corruption that had allowed Tom Riddles' forces to so easily throw down the Ministry. He removed figures who only rose to fame on the coattails of others, or on the size of their gold donations. Laws were overturned allowing all witches and wizards, regardless of birth to be equal, as well as those laws that discriminated unfairly against creatures such as werewolves. He helped encourage peace and prosperity. Truth be told, he stayed too long. People kept encouraging him, pleading with him to carry on, not wanting to risk change after such a good leader. Alas after so long, he had had enough. He insisted to the public that new blood was needed to bring in a new age. So he took his final bow and the wizarding world looked for the next leader.

So who could take over and follow in such a giants shoes? Minister Shacklebolt would surely go down in history as a great. a strong act needed to follow without a doubt.

The contenders. Madam Augusta Longbottom. Too old and stuck in her ways to really be a contender. Neville Longbottom, her grandson. Too young and too fresh to the scene but eager, groomed by ambition, rising on the wave of his heroics during the final battle. Who knew that such a sweet boy could have turned so ambitious? Arthur Weasley, the popular choice. A people person, humble origins, understands the plight of the ordinary witch or wizard. Blaise Zabini, a lout, well meaning but rather Gryfindoorish in his strong headed tendencies despite his Slytherin origins.

Watching in the shadows was one Severus Snape. A 'true and loyal' hero of the war. Many had not trusted him after his miraculous survival of Nagini, but through continuous demonstrations of his loyalty he had become more popular and slowly risen, gaining some political power in the role of Chief Whip. He kept the members of Wizengamot in line. He put a bit of stick about. Made sure they did not get ahead of themselves, learned all of their dirty secrets to help keep them in line, years working as a spy making this job seem easy. He gained respect and fear from the people knowing that there had never been a more adept whip. Politicians saw him as the perfect tool. None realised that he had political aspirations. He wanted to climb the ladder. Years of being trodden on meant he wanted to keep control of his own destiny, but not yet. He would continue as chief whip, for now.

Arthur Weasley was of course chosen. The next five years rolled on by. Not as decisive as the previous leader. More mistakes, and silly laws that annoyed the public. As with all politicians, re-election was upon them all too soon. Arthur, after tasting power, was afraid to lose it. He called upon the support and help of everyone he could. One of these was Severus who complied and drummed up supporters, enough the ensure that Arthur scraped by with a victory. Severus didn't particularly like Arthur, personally or politically. He knew, however, that Arthur could continue for another few years, and through a show of loyalty, offer Severus the political power he so desired. It could easily be said that Arthur won the election because of his ability to 'round up the troops.' Arthur promised him a new position, and so it was with great excitement that he entered the minsters offices on the first Monday after the election.

**Authors Note: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I know it was not long, but future chapters will be longer. I will try and update at least twice a month, but will not make any guarantees beyond that. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. This story may not be to peoples liking, but it is a first attempt at writing. Reviews, whether positive or negative are highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor make any profit. All rights belong to J K Rowling and Michael Dobbs.

Severus Snape was not a patient man. He did not like to be kept waiting. He had learnt throughout his years to be patient, but that of course did not mean he did not get annoyed when people were late. He knew better than to kick up a fuss in this instance though. After all when going to a meeting about a promotion, it was prudent not to cause a scene. He even restrained himself from pacing around the office, instead sitting in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs provided, reading over his proposed plans for the new government. Arthur had asked him to provide an outline of who he thought should have new seats, who he thought would be suitable to be new head of various departments. Of course his list was full of people he could trust, loyal to him, easily persuadable. That said, his list did not contain any dunderheads. That would never do. He of course had offered himself up as head of Magical Law Enforcement. He thought himself qualified, after years of helping to defeat the darkest wizard of an age. Snape could certainly command the department. Of course it was only a suggestion.

The door to his right opened and the ministerial aide came out.

"He will see you now," she said in what she hoped was a commanding voice. She was a previous student, and not a very good one at that so he only smirked at her before stalking past.

"Ah Severus. Good to see you. Sorry for the delay," said Arthur.

"Good Afternoon Minister," replied Severus, bowing his head in respect, though not entirely genuine. To his dismay, Madam Longbottom sat on Arthur's left side. It was well known that she had wedged her way in after losing, and Arthur had relied on her for support and guidance. How Severus hated her

"Please take a seat." As Severus was seated he noted that the warm smiles pasted on their faces did not reach their eyes, a sure sign of trouble. The good feeling he had supported since Arthur's victory was quickly fading.

"We have just been looking at your suggestions Severus, for the new government, and I have to say I was rather shocked. Quite a drastic change don't you think."

Carefully weighing his words Severus replied.

"Minister with all due respect, I think a change is what is needed. Whilst the public may have voted you back in it was with a lot of work from our part. To not change the government around is to show that we were not listening to what they were saying. They clearly aren't happy with the ways things were being run. They have given you another chance and it would be foolish to not jump at it. If you remember, you're predecessor never had a slashed majority so he was able to continue as he wanted. I don't think the same could apply to you Minister. Of course the names that I put forward are merely suggestions."

"Of course Severus. Indeed I noticed you put yourself forward. Rather assuming of you isn't it?" asked Arthur.

A surge of anger jolted through Severus. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"If you remember Minister, you did promise me advancement. You said that I would have a new position."

"I know Severus, and I'm sorry that I can't keep that promise. I feel that by changing the government it will look like panic. I need the people to know that I am still strong. Still on the right track. Therefore there will be no changes. Everything will stay the same." Though Arthur tried to sound like he was sorry, that was an underlying lie to his statement. Severus then understood that once again he had been manipulated, and that Arthur never wanted to give him a promotion.

"Minister, I must object to this treatment. If I hadn't been able to..." Severus tried to reply before he was cut off.

"Yes I know Severus. You helped me get here, mainly due to your knowledge as chief whip. Surely I would be a fool indeed if I didn't recognise that you are the best whip that has ever been around. You hold my fate in you hands some might say. I hope I'm not making a mistake Severus. Whilst you may be the best and most loyal man for the job, I don't like to be questioned." Severus recognised the threat in Arthur words, and carefully swallowed his anger before replying.

"Of course Minister. Forgive me for speaking out of turn."

"All is forgiven Severus. We are perfect friends," Arthur said with a smile. "I understand your disappointment, but I hope in time you will realise that I have made the right decision. Now I'm afraid that is the end of this meeting. I must be on with business." Arthur stood up and graciously offered his hand the Severus.

"Of course Minister. Good day to you, replied Severus, briefly shaking Arthurs' hand. He turned on his heel and billowed out of the office rage consuming him, though years of being a spy and taught how to conceal his emotions.

"I'd keep an eye on him Minister," advised Madam Longbottom.

"Nonsense. He's just annoyed. He'll go away to lick his wounds, and be back to his normal self. Besides if he's annoyed, he will just take it out on everyone else. It may make people even more loyal to me."

Severus barely made it to the fireplaces. He pushed in front of people already waiting to leave, in his anger, desperate to get out of the building before he lost control. His destination was not home but a large woods, far away from any other people, muggle or magical. As soon as he landed his wand was drawn. Trees were falling, blasted to smithereens, fire was spread, rage was unleashed until at last exhaustion took over. He apparated home, a London townhouse in Kensington, and immediately headed to the whiskey, downing four fingers in the blink of an eye. He sat in his leather wingback chair waiting, brooding. An hour later heard his wife come home.

Previously known as Narcissa Malfoy, she was still a woman of great beauty. Her first husband had not survived Azkaban. She had been devastated over Lucius's death, but over time realised she needed to remarry for security. Severus had been the obvious choice. He was after company, a body to share the odd night with. She wanted a new name, to continue to rise in society after falling so far. She had seen his aspirations, and knew he wanted to climb far, but had more sense than her previous husband. It wasn't a marriage of love, but of convience with the upmost respect of each other. Together they were considered quite the power couple.

She took one look at his face and knew what had happened.

"Nothing?" she enquired.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing. Damn him. Damn him to hell. After all I gave him," he snarled out before knocking back another glass of whiskey.

She gracefully sat in the chair opposite and considered her husband, waiting for him to continue.

"He sprouted a load of nonsense about loyalty and needing a firm hand. 'You hold my fate in your hands.' Well if you did I would crush you, how dare he refuse me?" Severus raged.

"Well, why don't you?" Narcissa's words took Severus by suprise.

"Pardon?"

"You do hold his fate in your hands. With your knowledge, you could bring him down. Make him pay for this."

"Yes and then who would I have to kiss up to? Another snivelling Gryffindor? They are all as bad as each other, and none of them look favourably towards me. It could even be the end of my career. "

"No one. Why don't you become Minister? You could certainly lead our world." Narcissa stated this so calmly, that it quite unnerved Severus.

"Me? Don't be proposterous." Though he dismissed the idea he was already liking the idea. A lot.

"Why not. You are ten times the man that Arthur Weasley is. Or any of them are. You are the leader we need. You would be able to rebuild our world. You could be as greater than Shacklebolt, easily." Narcissa was staring intently at Severus, knowing that this was to be a truely defining moment in their lives, a turning point. "The people have already made it clear that they don't respect Arthur, but put up with him because they don't see an alternative. It would not be hard to completely turn public opinion against him. A few scandels, failed policies, they will call for a new leader."

"I would have to get rid of the others. Others who the public will more likely elwct before me. Do you have any idea how much work it would be? How impossible a task you are asking of me?"

"I'm sure you do, Minister Snape." He liked the sound of that.

"Everything would have to be done carefully, flawlessly. It would have to look like it wasn't me, like I was still loyal to Weasley. If I fail, that would be the end of everything. It would even mean prison."

"Yes. Every once of Slytherin cunning would be needed, it's true. But think of the outcome. The results. Pass the blame to others while destroying them. It would make you secure for years to come. You would answer to no one. Everyone would answer to you."

With that, she left him to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor make any profit off of this.

Severus sat there staring into the fire. He slowly rubbed his temples. Of course, what Narcissa what suggesting could be done. It would a challenge. He would need allies, sympathisers, people who later would be disposable. He already had in mind a few people. He needed to lower public opinion of Arthur, destroy him and his entire family, to stop anyone else of the Weasley team from rising. Once Weasley resigned, he would have to destroy all opponents and rise. He must remain humble, outwardly unwanting of public office, yet accepting when the public, whose popular opinion of him he would raise, would call upon him to take over. He would need to look like he was loyal. Let his minions do the dirty work. As Narcissa pointed out, it was time for him to embrace his inner Slytherin and use it to the fullest extent.

A plan was already formed, the details were in need of ironing out. He needed to plan for every eventuality. The first thing to do was to gain the necessary support. In his mind he already knew who would be essential. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who suffered more like. In public he was strong, happy, full of life, plenty of influence in politics, taking on a few minor roles. Severus knew better. The pressure was too much for him. A life full of death of those he loved, being used, the threat of death, and too high an expectations meant that he was depressed. He hid it well, but he relied on Muggle drugs to get through the day. Once or twice he had almost been caught. Even though they are Muggle drugs, the wizarding world still knew enough about them and hated them. All was not well in his love life either. His long term girlfriend Ginerva Weasley, had argued over petty things with her family, and they rarely spoke. She wanted Potter to marry her but he was scared. All those that got too close to him left him. He was under the illusion that by refusing to completely commit to Ginny, he was saving her. His rejection had left her quite bitter and upon occasion seeking the company of other men. Potter turned a blind eye to this, just as she ignored his drug use. But best of all in Severus eyes, was the hero worship that Potter had adopted of Severus. It was due to Potter that he was proclaimed a national hero. No time in Azkaban. If Severus showed Harry a little kindness, he knew that Potter would do almost anything he wished of him. Being so unstable, he would also be easily disposable should he become suicidal. Ginerva may be useful as well. A beautiful woman desperate to help the man she loved would be very useful indeed. Especially when one considers her past relations with a few of Severus opponents.

The press. He didn't have many allies there. Press opinion varied on him. He needed someone to change that. A person who could write flattering articles about him, someone to subtlety give stories to; poll numbers, failed policies, scandals. His mind was failing him as to who he could use though. That would require some thought.

He then looked the Minister himself. He and his family tried to present the image of a wholesome family. A family that had made sacrifices to the war effort. Bill, heavily scared by an infamous werewolf. George losing an ear, though he still hated to accept that that had been an accident and then off course there was the death of the other twin, the more boisterous of the pair. It had almost torn the family apart. The biggest problem, however, lay with Ronald Weasley. He had been heavily effected by the war. Unfortunately Severus didn't know the full details. It was kept very much within the family. A few coverups and 'accidents' . Ronald was still presented as a war hero but he very rarely made public appearances. The family said that he wanted privacy but it was more than he needed privacy. Yes, young Mr Weasley would definitely provide a way to bring Arthur down. He just didn't tknow how yet. He would need to gather more information of the accidents. He would need to try and contact though who knew him. Hermione Granger of course flew into his mind, but she had all but disappeared from public life. Severus wasn't even aware of what she was doing currently. He did know that she had dated Ronald Weasley for several years after the war but things had ended rather nastily. So much so that she was no longer in contact with the majority of the Weasleys. She was a definite maybe to his plans.

He looked at the time and saw just how late it has grown during his brooding. A good nights sleep would provide a fresh mind. He headed upstairs to prepare himself for bed. he heard the gentle breathing of his wife indicating that she was asleep. as he climbed into bed he tried to calm his mind, the thoughts of whether he should go through with this still plaguing him. But in his mind he already knew. He would be Minster of Magic before the end of next year.

A/N: Just a fairly short chapter and not the most interesting I know but thought I would introduce some background information. The next one promises to be longer and introduces Hermione Granger properly, so will hopefully be a bit more interesting as we start seeing her role. I am away next week so will be at least two weeks before the next update.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights nor make any profit.

After a day like yesterday, Severus decided to clear his head with a trip to Flourish and Blotts. Though it was unlikely that they had a book they he didn't already own, he could but hope, occasionally being able to pick up a treasure that would help engage his brain.

He entered the shop and as normal was overwhelmed with the smell of old parchment. The owners were old, never really noticed the people in the shop, except in August when it was time to hike prices for parents when they came in to by this years books needed for Hogwarts.

He headed to the back shelves, where older manuscript's were stored, less flashy and less likely to be bought, but for Severus the reason for coming in here.

At the back there was one other person pursuing the titles, who he ignored. He started scanning them, the odd title standing out at him, until it registered that he already owned it thanks to his now unfettered access to the Malfoy library.

"Professor?"

He turned, annoyed at being interupted. He recognised the woman, though it took a few seconds to put a name to the face.

Miss Granger, the third member of the golden trio. The irony that he had been hoping to catch her soon. Here she stood. He hoped she would make herself useful but he knew he needed to be careful. He did not want appear too eager, let her make the first step. Idly he wondered what career she had embarked upon. Probably saving some god forsaken creature that society had no use for.

"Miss Granger," he said trying to sound as bored and unwilling as possible.

"How are you professor?"

"I was having a reasonable day, and I am no longer your professor,'" he snarked.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be polite," Hermione replied huffily.

"Miss Granger, in my experience people are only nice if they are after something."

"That's not always true!" she exclaimed.

" Really, prove me wrong then, you wish nothing off me?"

" Well, um, I was actually wondering if I could ask you w few questions if I'm perfectly honest. I didn't know I'd be seeing you today but I was thinking of getting hold of you. It's just luck really but on any other day I wouldn't be after anything." she answered earnestly.

"Why on earth would I answer any of your questions? You asked enough when I was educating you, and I made it clear that those questions were not welcome. What could possibly have changed now?"

"Well not much in all honesty. I was just hoping I could write an article about the reshuffle or lack of."

"I am not interested in answering questions. Enough has already been aid on the matter."

"That's interesting but not a headline I think you'd want to read."

That caught Severus off guard. "I beg your pardon. What headline could you possibly be referring to?"

"Yesterday a high ranking official from within the ministry refused to comment or back the decisions made by the minister. this is evidence of divisions within the government, is he in trouble already? Or words to that effect anyway," said Hermione triumphantly.

Severus turned around and glared at her. "Just who do you think you are? The Golden Trio is not what it was young lady."

" I am a reporter for the Wizarding times. Well a part time reporter really, something to pay the bills whilst I'm trying to continue with my charities and lobbying."

"You're a reporter? Interesting."

Severus's mind was working. Merlin was smiling down on him today. A reporter was just what he needed. Whilst the Wizarding Times was not as popular, nor as well established as the Daily Prophet it was seen to been more truthful, less likely to just follow what the government wanted. Started when people were tired of the Daily Prophet sounding like a tabloid, running more articles on celebrities than news. The times had gained a reputation after writing some quite scathing articles in the past without resorting to the sensational lies published by reporters such as Rita Skeeter. This could be very useful to him. Hermione Granger was known for her loyalty and honesty. A few stories given to her to write could very well cause a lot of damage to Arthur and others. If he could get close to her he could also find out the truth behind Ronald Weasley. How things happen so quickly.

"Forgive me, I didn't realise you were a reporter. I merely thought you were trying to intrude and ask impertinent questions like you used to," said Severus trying not to appear to eager.

Hermione blushed. "It's quite recent thing. I have had a hard time getting people to respect me. They only ever see me as Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, celebrity, my face on the front of a newspaper. It's been hard proving my credibility as my own person."

" I still fail to comprehend why someone with your brains ended up as a reporter."

" A compliment from you. Wow. Well, I had a hard time getting jobs to be honest. People either wanted to collect me or hated me. As a reporter I am able to be a bit more anonymous. I use a different name and as long as I have news my editor doesn't care."

"What a shame," he muttered turning away.

"If you could. I need someone to help me understand why things are going on as they are, a true perspective, not the mumbled rubbish we keep getting. Everyone knows about your loyalty. I want to know what you and the rest of he people are really thinking."

"Why should I? I don't make a habit of talking to anyone let alone reporters."

"Because you're the only can teach me. Anything you say will be anonymous. ' A source in the government said, my sources tell me...' I will let you say what you are really thinking without any back lash. I know you where slighted by the Minister" she said with disdain. "You have to be able to say something about it."

" Quite. I'll make you a deal. I won't answer you questions here. I insist on going back to my house, so I can ensure we won't be overheard. Its only in Kensington, a quick apparition away. Once there, I will answer questions of a political nature. Any questions of a more personal nature will mean you never get a even a nod from me. If my name is linked with what I say, I will personally make sure you never type a word again. I will endevor to teach you but beware. You remember my teaching from Hogwarts. Why on earth you wish to put yourself through that I'll never know."

"To be honest sir. You were always my favourite teacher. I loved learning from you. You pushed me more than everyone else, didn't coddle us when things got hard. I did think you were unfair but I certainly learnt more with you teaching than that awful year Professor Slughorn taught us."

"Very well. Let us depart. I will meet you in the alley near the train station. It wouldn't do for your fans to see us together."

"No, of course not." replied Hermione.

With a swift nod of his head, he swept out of the shop without a backward glance. He kept his face blank as he strode down Diagon Alley but his mind was reeling. He could not believe that only yesterday he had wondered about trying to find a way to contact Miss Granger, and now he had another inlet in his plan. He knew he had to tred carefully but he wondered just how manipulatable Miss Granger was. She was always intelligent, though of course he would never outwardly admit it. Not until he had to throw out a compliment to reel her in. She also had, from what he had managed to gather, a habit of thinking the best of everyone. Loyalty unlike any other. Well, let's see how long that last's, Severus thought with a smirk. He arrived at their meeting point, and only had to wait from Hermione for a few moments before she arrived, looking quite excited at the prospect of questioning her ex professor. Severus offered Hermione his arm, when upon feeling a gentle pressure from her hand, apparated them away with a loud crack.

A/N: Bit later than planned. Next chapter hopefully in two weeks or so. More Hermione and Severus to come. (I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I haven't had much time to proof read, but wanted to publish.)


End file.
